the secret
by DeabraHart
Summary: Set 4 years after season 4 finale. Lex Luthor escape frome the prison and want revenge on superman for putting him in jail, and Clark for marrying Lois. But something unespected will happen...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Lois & Clark character.

This is my first fan fic about 'the adventures of Lois & Clark' it's set 4 years after the season 4 finale. Please it's short but review, more coming.

Everything was quiet in the _Daily Planet._ Most of the reporters were gone for the week-end. Perry and Jimmy were talking in Perry's office while little Eva Kent, was playing on the floor with her teddy bear. Clark was at his desk trying to finish his articles about the last escape of 'Lex Luthor' from the prison last week. Lois has sat on the edge of his desk to try to focus their leads for the article. With a smile Clark look through the wall to check on his daughter.

Their 'miracle' daughter. They don't have a clue on how this little angel has appear in Clark's old baby bed, but they thank god every night for having her. Everyone around think that Eva was adopted since Lois wasn't pregnant. But as she grows up, the little Eva begins to look very much like her mother physically.

Perry had took little Eva as his grand daughter since he doesn't have the chance to have one of his own, even Eva use to call him Pappy.

'The police said that Luthor has escaped by a …' Lois stop as she saw her husband looking at the elevator. 'What are you hearing?'

'Hmm... not sure… But it's not good. Go take Eva.' As Clark said it the elevator's door open, showing many man armed and aiming at them.

'Everyone put your hand up… Stay calm and nobody would be hurt.' Said one of them.

They gather everyone in Perry office, while the elevator was going down. As Perry saw the gun, he took in his arm Eva who was scared and starts crying. Lois wants to get closer to her daughter but an armed guy toll her to stay there. Another man took Perry's phone and got it out of the office, so no one could call. Clark was beside her, and couldn't do anything without let them know his true identity.

'Who are you? What do you want?' ask Perry.

The elevator's door opens and Lex Luthor got out of it.

'What I want Perry, it's very simple!!! _I_ want revenge…'

'Lex Luthor…' said in a whisper Lois.

'Hi dear! I toll you I was coming back for you… But it seems that you didn't listen!' He took her left hand squeezing her wedding ring. She let a faint 'oww'.

'Don't touch her' said Clark taking her hand back in his and pulling her again him.

'Clark Kent! You're the one who took _my_ Lois! Who should know that's not a good idea to try to steal me!'

One of the guard took Clark by an arm and push him close to Luthor, the gun on his head. Jimmy was the first to scream.

'SUPERMAN HELP!'

'yeah good idea kid! Bring the big boy here… I have something for him too.'

In a gasp Luthor take out of his pocket a green rock that was almost glowing.

Perry and Jimmy took a deep breath. They knew what it was, even if they never had the opportunity to see it before. It was Kryptonite. Lois had told them that it was some radioactive pieces of Superman's home planet, and that it was deadly to him.

Lois was in shock, she knew in the second that his husband secret, as well as her, was going to be out in a second. She knew that Clark was fighting against the pain… but how long could he bear it?

And then, her world fell apart. She saw her husband falling on the ground moaning, his arm around him, in great pain.

'What do you have Kent? Don't like Kryp… Wait a minute! NO IT CAN BE!!!' He was looking at Clark on the floor in pain, then look at Lois. His eyes begin to sparkle, like a kid who receives the world for Christmas.

Perry and Jimmy were looking at Lois, waiting for her to said 'that's a joke!' but she didn't say it. So they look back at Clark.

'Don't tell me that you...' he knell down and pass the Krytonite near Clark face. Clark starts groaning louder.

'STOP!!!' screamed Lois. 'Luthor please stop that.'

He got up and looks at her.

'You know Lois, I never… I mean ever think for one second that you could marry an alien! A MONSTER!'

'He's more human than you'll ever be Luthor…' she responds.

'Take him!' said Luthor to two guards. They knell down and took Clark by his arm beginning to drag him out of the office.

'No wait … Leave him alone.' Said Perry coming back from is surprise.

Lex looks at him, and saw Eva, sniffing in his arm.

'Who is she?' he asks an evil smile on his face.

'She my grand-daughter…' said Perry.

'Pappy…' begin Eva.

'Shhh shhh Eva…' calm Perry.

Luthor look at her a second and got out of the office closing the door behind him, two man standing in front on it. Lois falls on the floor, shaking. No one talk for a minute. Then Jimmy spoke.

'So… CK is the big guy… I never…'

Perry cut him down, putting Eva in his arm. He knells down and took Lois by her shoulders. She lifts her head looking in the eye of her boss, but also her friend.

'He's going to be fine Lois. He's kick their ass out of here and…' but he couldn't finish. A horrible scream coming from the conference room next to Perry office's, froze their blood. One guard smile and said 'Counting on him huh? Better think again' Lois froze and stares at the wall in front of them, the wall that separate the two of them. The door opens, Lex enter.

'Lois, don't be ridiculous. Get up and come with me…'

'No I won't leave.'

'But you have an appointment today dear!' said Luthor

'With who?' she ask painfully.

'With me… we have a date dear!' said Luthor with a smile.

Lois got up, fire in the eyes, she look at him fiercely.

'For your information… I'm a married woman, Lex!'

'Not anymore dear… you're back on the 'single' market… or in a minute you will be.'

He took her by an arm, and pulled her to the exit. Lois starts knocking him, and crying. Luthor look at one of his henchmen that seem to understand. The henchmen knock her head with the back of his gun. Lois falls on the floor, unconscious. The henchmen took her on his shoulder and got out. They close the door and put a chair under the handle so Perry and jimmy couldn't get out.

Eva was crying out loud. Jimmy was trying to get out knocking the door.

'CK…Oh my good CK!!!'

'Jimmy it's no use.' Said Perry five minutes later.

'But chief CK…'

'Don't you think that if he was able to come save us… he would come? It's hard to admit but we might have to wait until tomorrow morning that someone come and deliver us…' said Perry rocking Eva who was crying.

'No… He's not dead! I…' he stop looking at Eva who was crying calling his dad. Then he understands. He saw Clark with Eva. He knew that if her daughter was crying his name he would have broken any wall for her… He must face the truth. CK wasn't there anymore.

Ten minutes later, Eva was still crying, but less. They didn't talk. The silence was cut my some faint knock on the door. Then louder knock and some seconds after a bang on the floor. Jimmy got up and tries to open the door. To his surprise the handle went down and the door slowly opens. But he couldn't open it wide. Something was blocking it. He manages to get his head out the office. He saw the chair down, and then he saw Clark on the floor hardly breathing.

'Oh my God… Chief… It's CK!'

He pushes the chair out of the way and got out, followed by Perry carrying Eva. Jimmy turns Clark slowly on his back.

'Jimmy… get… th… that… out…' whisper Clark before fainting.

Perry looks at him. He was pale, paler that he ever saw him. He was hardly breathing and his eyes were close. Then Perry saw the blood on Clark shirt. Jimmy took a brief look at Clark and sees in very deep his chest not far from the heart a big piece of Kryptonite, shape as a knife without handle. He knew that he must open the wound to get it out.

Jimmy opens the wound and put his hand in Clark chest. Clark let out a faint scream. Jimmy could feel the light heart pulse of Clark not far from his finger, and then he touches something hard. He pulls it out. Clark let out a faint sight. Jimmy got up and put the Kryptonite away in the supply room. When he came back Clark was still unconscious on the floor. Jimmy knell down beside Perry.

'Do you think we should call the police or an ambulance?' ask Jimmy

'No… not… necessary.' Said Clark as his eyes open slowly.

'Kent, are you all right? 'Ask firmly Perry.

With a light smile, he tries to sat down.

'I think… I will be…' he said.

Eva got out of Perry arm, and throws herself on his daddy chest, bringing a painful look on Clark face. Perry was about to take her back, when Clark puts an arm around her, rocking her softly, like nothing had happen. He lift he's eye to his boss face and ask.

'Where's Lois?'

'Luthor has knocked her down before taking her with him.' Said Jimmy.

'Sorry Kid… we were…' begin Perry.

'Okay Chief… I understand. I'll go find her.' Said Clark as he sat up slowly, helped by Jimmy. When he was stable on his feet he looks at Perry and Jimmy.

'I think we got a lot to talk about… but if you don't mind I'll go check for Lois first'

'No problem kid. We'll keep Eva while you're gone.'

'Thanks' said Clark as he gives Eva back to Perry. Then he spin on himself a second and before them Superman was standing. Even if they knew it, it was a shock to see it. Without warning he was gone on a sonic boom.

Please review… I want to know what you think… It's a little bit short but I think you've got the point.

Thanks to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of Lois & Clark character.**

**Thanks so much to those who let me a review!!! I'm so sorry that some had problem to understand my first chapter… I'll try to get better… I'm French so give me a chance :). I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as the first one. It's not a big one but I hope you'll love it.**

* * *

Ten minutes after Clark left, Eva felt asleep in Perry's arm. Jimmy and Perry were talking over the fact that Superman was in fact Clark, their friend and co-worker for years. They don't know if they should feel mad at him or just ashamed to be so blind.

The elevator doors open. Perry looks at the two people entering. With a sight he saw it was only Clark's parent.

'Hi there Perry…' said Martha looking all around 'Where are Lois and Clark?'

'Euh… hi Matha… Jonathan… hmm… Clark just left.'

'Oh… But we were suppose to go dinner together… It's not like him to forget!'

'Oh He didn't forgot… But… hmm… why don't you take a chair Matha.' Said Perry.

Matha sat down next to her husband. On their face Perry could read apprehension.

'What happen?' ask Jonnathan.

'Luthor' begin Perry 'He came here… saying that he was here to take Lois away with him… That she belong to him.'

'Oh my god!' said Martha.

'Clark didn't let her go… so Jimmy called Superman.' Continued Perry.

By the look on their face, Jimmy could see that Clark's parent weren't happy about it.

'So what happen?' ask Jonathan nervously.

'He said… Good idea Kid, bring the big boy here… I have something for him!...' said Jimmy

'He had Kryptonite on him… Like a dagger piece.' Said Perry

'K-kryptonite…' said Martha knowing the pain that Clark must have felt.

'We didn't know what to do… But when Clark felt on the floor, in pain… It's like the time stop.' Said Perry.

'Oooh… eh… what happen next…. Where is he?'

'Luthor had took him out and stab him in the chest near the heart with the kryptonite.' Perry saw Martha was becoming as white as a sheet, so he decide to hurry to finish the story. 'We couldn't do a thing we were lock in my office and Clark was in the conference room. Then Luthor came took Lois away and lock us in my office. Some minutes later, Clark reach the door and manage to unlock it. Jimmy took out the kryptonite of Clark chest. Then he flew to get Lois back.'

Perry look at Martha she was very pale… as much as her husband. They didn't talk for a moment.

'How was he? … I mean when he left' said Martha getting up.

'Pale… Not too well I fear.' Said Perry.

Martha look through the window and sigh.

'No sun… I hope is okay…' said quietly Martha.

'I'm okay Mom…'

They didn't hear him land not far from them. He was indeed pale. Jonathan sat up and took his son in his arm and a second later Clark collapse into his daddy arm, out of strength. Jonathan helps him to sit on his chair. Martha came near putting a gentle hand on his cheek.

'I haven't found her… I don't have any idea where they went. Luthor's hiding somewhere I can't see… I can't even hear Lois.' Said sadly Clark.

'It's a good thing you come back… you need to rest a little...' said Jonathan

'I didn't come back to rest... I came back because Eva will be hungry soon and she will need his Daddy for the moment. I know Lois… She won't let him hurt her. And she knows I'll find her and take her back.'

'Euh… CK… Lois might think that you won't come save her…' said nervously Jimmy

'Why so?'

'Luthor told us that you were dead… We heard you scream to death some minutes before so… May be she think you're dead.'

Clark sight… He tries to get up, but he felt on the chair. He was weak… weaker than he ever felt in years. His mother put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'May be… you should get some rest dear… Lois is a strong woman. She can take care of herself for some hours. And if she has the chance to break free… Don't worry she will. Even if she believes you're dead, she will be coming back for Eva.'

Clark looks at her, wishing that she was right. Then he nodded. Jimmy goes to the storage room and take a blanket that was there in case of an emergency. When he came back Clark was lying on the coach in Perry's office. Eva was sleeping on her daddy chest. He gave Martha the blanket. She smile and cover her son and grand-daughter well. She got out of Perry office, closing the door behind her and look at Perry and Jimmy. Question time begins…

* * *

**Please review… It make the story get better… So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of Lois & Clark character._

_Thanks for the review. From here I must think over. When I first post this fan fic I was thinking of a one shot without a real end… Just a story to be continued… But since I receive so nice review I begin to try to find a ending for you._

_So here the third chapter… and sorry it's not over yet!_

* * *

When she opens her eyes, the little sunlight coming from the small, very small window make her head spin. She closes her eyes trying to stop the headache she begins to feel. She was wondering where she was. As she remembers, the first thing that came in her mind was the scream of her husband. Then she starts crying. Was he still alive? The door behind her open and Lex enters a happy smile on his face.

She try to stay still, she don't want him to know she was awake. She needs time.

'Jeff… You knock her to hard.' Said Luthor in her back. He kneel down and slowly put his hand on her cheek. She was disgust. She start moaning, calling Clark. Lex did exactly what she was hoping, he stop touching her, like if he was burned. He turn back, close the door behind him. Even with the door close she heard him saying

'If she woke up bring her to me.'

* * *

Martha sat down near her husband. Jimmy and Perry were in front of them.

'Where do we starts?' she asked.

'So… Clark is not really your son?' asked Jimmy

'If you ask him he will say that we are… but no. I didn't carry him.' Say sadly Martha.

'We found him as a baby, when his ship crash near our house' continue Jonathan. A long silence follows that. Perry was the one to break it.

'I'm not really that … I'm mean… I always thought that Clark was special, even think that he looks a little bit alike but not that he was flying around.'

'How many times does he was there saving us, without even been notice.' Say Jimmy more for himself than for the others.

'I need you to know that he wasn't easy for him to hide this from you two. He always talk about you two, like his two best friends. But he didn't want you to be in danger. His secret has already threatened Lois more than once. They almost didn't make it to the wedding because of it… He doesn't want any of his loved one paying for what he is…' plaid Jonathan.

'That is?' asked Jimmy

'Clark Kent. But sometimes a special boy who try to do his best to sae the world.' Answers Martha.

'Will he be okay?' ask Perry

'My boy is strong… I don't mean by that that he can bend steel bar, but is strong from inside. He'll found this strength and fight back the kryptonite. The last time he was in contact with Kryptonite, he merely made it. But I know this time he'll get better Eva needs him to.' Answer softly Martha.

'Are you hungry?' She asked. 'Jonathan you could go take us some good take out, like…' As she turns to look at his husband she saw that Clark was already awake. He was looking at the window. She sat up. The others did the same, when the saw him up. He turn back and look at them, a light smile in his face.

He got out of Perry's office, not without having take a look at Eva who was still asleep.

'Are you alright kid?' ask Perry.

'Yeah… I think so. I just heard Lois calling me.' Suddenly he looks sad and say ' I cannot located her. But she'll be fine for the moment. I think.' Then he look at his friends.' So I think that I owe you some explanations…'

Jimmy cuts him.

'No. You don't have anything to explain, and no apology to make… at least for me. I just need some time to adjust, to think this over. But it's not that bad. It's not like you were saying that you were an alien..' On that everyone starts laughing.

'Seriously, Clark… It doesn't matter, for us. You are our friend… And our friendship won't faded out or change because now we know that you can fly around and bend steel bar!' tells Perry.

'Nice to hear Perry. Thanks!... Are you hungry?' by the look on their face he knew that was the case. 'What about some Chinese? I know a good place.'

'Not China palace on third… is it?' asked Jimmy

'Not quite… More Thin shee Mao in Tokyo' he said in a smile as he begin to lift off.

* * *

She try not to move so they won't think she awake. All her mind was for Clark and Eva. She was quietly crying. Clark was dead… he would have come save her if he was still alive, she know he could have hear her soft whisper in moaning. So since he didn't fly to rescue her, she couldn't help thinking that this time Lex really killed him. Then she starts thinking at Eva. Poor sweetie! The only thing that keeps her from drowning was that her daughter was with Perry safe and sound. She must be hungry… Oh no!!! The Kent they were meeting them at the Planet… She starts crying as she could see Martha crying her soul out over her son's death body. No it was too much, too much pain. She must get her together and fight Luthor. She won't let him win. She was going to make him paid for killing her husband and taking away Eva's father… But for the moment she need to let the pain go, purge her heart of her lost… So she continue crying quietly, trying to think at her next move, but couldn't

* * *

Tha**nks for reviews!!!!!**


End file.
